The Birds
THE BIRDS Episode 1, Season 1 of For the Birds. Enjoy! The Birds "Aspenpaw! Hey, Aspenpaw, wake up!" I struggle to my paws, groaning. "What is it, Driftpaw?" The silver she-cat looks at me with worried eyes. "They're here." The Birds. I knew exactly who she ment by 'they'. The Birds were coming and each year, a few cats from the Clan are taken into their torture chamber. My father was taken just before I was born, and the leader's son was also taken. The Birds come to kill us every year, rip our guts out, eat us. They must enjoy killing, since the same Birds come back every year. "BreezeClan! It's time for the pickings!" Geodestar, named for the emerald hue in his eyes over his rocky-brown fur, is calling the Clan. I walk out of the apprentices' den, eyeing the Birds warily. This year, an eagle glared at me. She was big and strong, whispering to a little trainee, a young falcon by its looks. There's also a second eagle and a pair of falcons. "Hey Chomp!" one falcon squaks to his partner. The falcon named Chomp turns his intimidating black glare at the other. "Yes, Scrunch?" Scrunch lifts a claw and points at Heronpaw, the smallest apprentice. "Let's get that one!" Chomp nods, and Scrunch dashes forward, grabbing Heronpaw's scruff. She squeals and digs her claws into the ground, but Scrunch's grip with his beak is tough, yanking her up off the ground. Her paws are bloody and claws are ripped out. She lets out a blood-curdling scream, making me flatten my ears in anger. The female eagle glares at me. She says something just loud enough for me to hear. "Now, watch me go for that apprentice." She shoots up into the air, flapping her wings and locking her glare with my worried gaze. Everything happens so fast, I don't know what's going on. The next thing I know, I'm in the eagle's talons, my paws bloody like Heronpaw's, my back burning with pain. I'm on the ground in the next moment, dizzy and confused. At last, the other eagle has made his choice. He looks around at the cats below. His eyes lock with our medicine cat's, clearly saying, I'm coming for you. He dives, grabbing the tom's back. Both are on the ground in a moment. The tom, Sandwhisker, is our medicine cat. If he leaves, BreezeClan is in danger. Geodestar glares at the male eagle. "You cannot take our medicine cat, Gar!" Gar turns his gaze to the leader. "But I have, you won't stop us!" He lifts one wing, a signal which must mean go. Every Bird flares their wings and ascends. My eagle grabs my scruff in her beak as Chomp and Scrunch fight over which part they should grip on Heronpaw's body. Eventually they settle and Chomp holds Heronpaw's scruff with Scrunch holding her back. We're in the air. BreezeClan falls away into the distance. Other Birds join, carrying more cats. I can't believe they went for me. To be continued in episode 2... Category:Stormver's Fanfiction Category:For the Birds